


Луна и белая обезьяна

by sointusoi, Ultra_Phantom



Series: GBU★Golden Circle [6]
Category: Jrock, ゴールデンボンバー | Golden Bomber (Band)
Genre: Background Slash, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Golden Bomber Universe, Golden Circle, Romance, YutaShou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sointusoi/pseuds/sointusoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Phantom/pseuds/Ultra_Phantom
Summary: В голове Кирюина Шо то и дело возникают странные мысли. Порой настолько странные, что он сам от себя в шоке. Чаще всего он переносит все идеи в творчество, но некоторые перенести никак не удастся, и они одолевают его до умственного изнеможения. К счастью, у Кирюина есть человек, с которым можно обсудить что угодно, и этот человек всегда найдёт применение абсолютно любой безумной мысли.С Днём рождения, Киришо! ❤





	Луна и белая обезьяна

Проснувшись одним пасмурным летним утром, Кирюин Шо поймал себя на странной мысли. Мысль была столь странной, что скорее могла родиться в голове ребёнка, нежели взрослого мужчины. По назойливости она напоминала белую обезьяну — ту самую, о которой не надо было думать, но думалось вопреки всему.

Кирюин старался игнорировать этот яркий образ в своей голове. Он принял утренний душ и нанёс на лицо маску, чтобы кожа не сморщилась до состояния кураги. Поджарил хлеб на завтрак и соорудил сэндвичи, чтобы было, чем накормить Ютаку, который ещё мирно сопел в постели. С отвращением и покорностью вычистил кошачий лоток, за что получил награду в виде выплюнутого комка шерсти.

Однако ни одно из утренних действий не смогло перебить настойчивую и абсурдную мысль. Пока заваривался кофе, Кирюин решил прибегнуть к последнему способу, чтобы избавиться от этой осточертевшей белой обезьяны.

Он тихо пробормотал не дававшую покоя мысль себе под нос:

— Хочу укусить Луну.

В вербальном виде мысль оказалась ещё более идиотской, чем выглядела поначалу. Что хуже всего, она не исчезла, а вдобавок под ложечкой засосало, как перед первым выступлением в концертном туре. Кирюин расценил свою невесть откуда взявшуюся блажь как острую нехватку здорового стресса в жизни.

Его рассудительное и хладнокровное «рацио» припечатало взъерошенную белую обезьяну в голове аргументом: «Луна — это кусок камня за много тысяч километров от Земли. Хочешь укусить Луну — укуси любой камень с дороги». Кирюин даже облегчённо выдохнул, осознав, что ещё не до конца свихнулся с этими желаниями.

Однако его взбалмошное и сумасшедшее «анима», то и дело выдававшее идеи разной степени безумности, запнуло «рацио» в самый тёмный угол подсознания одним словом: «ХОЧУ».

Финита ля комедиа, Кирюин Шо. Ты хочешь укусить Луну. Живи теперь с этим.

Кирюин сделал глоток кофе и скривился. Пересыпал сахара, фу. Вот что значит — задумался.

Оставалось только надеяться, что пройдёт день, полный обычных рабочих событий и встреч, и белая обезьяна благополучно сдохнет без внимания, как это происходило с большинством прекрасных мыслей, которые Кирюин забывал записать в блокнот.

Чашка с переслащённой кофеобразной бурдой вдруг поползла в сторону. Прежде чем Кирюин успел усомниться в своей адекватности, он увидел заспанного Ютаку, на автомате притащившегося на аромат кофе, как акула на запах крови.

— Ещё одно паршивое утро? — улыбнулся Кирюин. Ютака громко отхлебнул из его чашки и пробормотал не очень понятную конструкцию с упоминанием каких-то далёких родственников и их интимных связей.

Ютака ненавидел утра. Не все, а только те, которые начинались раньше одиннадцати часов. Сейчас же были неприличные семь утра, приправленные повышенной влажностью и тяжёлыми хмурыми тучами. Тут и Кирюина-то одолевала сонливость, что уж говорить про его недовольного «совёнка».

Завтрак немного отвлёк от странной мысли про Луну. Попросту невозможно было одновременно думать об абсурдности и умиляться на лохматое нескладное создание, которое изо всех сил пыталось разлепить хоть один глаз. Несмотря на настойчивость, белая обезьяна оказалась весьма деликатной особой и вежливо уступила место другой мысли, гораздо более важной, чем она сама.

Но стоило только Кирюину и Ютаке, который с переменным успехом пытался не уснуть на ходу, загрузиться в корпоративную машину до аэропорта, белая обезьяна вновь растолкала все остальные мысли и уселась посреди подсознания, чтобы её усиленно думали.

«Конечно, Луна — это всего лишь камень в космосе, — рассуждал Кирюин, пока машина ехала по утреннему Токио. — И этот камень даже откололся от нашей планеты миллиарды лет назад. Значит, на вкус этот камень не должен отличаться от любого земного камня, верно?..»

«Абсолютно верно», — подтвердило из своего тёмного угла оскорблённое «рацио». Это воодушевило Кирюина продолжать свою логическую цепочку.

«Однако Луна провела эти миллиарды лет в отрыве от Земли. На её поверхности развились особые бактерии и микроорганизмы, которых не могло развиться в земных условиях. Поэтому камень, из которого состоит Луна, должен быть совершенно другим, верно?..»

«Абсолютно верно!» — восторжествовало «анима». Под ложечкой засосало сильнее. Белая обезьяна даже отодвинула в сторону внезапную мысль, возникшую, когда уснувший Ютака на очередном повороте съехал вбок, уронив голову Кирюину на плечо. Кирюин только машинально отметил, что плечу стало теплее.

«Но камень — это камень, — он продолжил размышлять. — Камень состоит из пыли. А пыль — это самое мерзкое, что только может быть как на Земле, так и на Луне. Зачем мне пробовать пыль?..»

На мгновение мысль, обескураженная таким выводом, потухла, но потом вспыхнула с новой силой и вопросом:

«А что, если Луна сделана не из камня?»

Кирюин вздохнул. В его жизни определённо не хватало встряски, раз подсознание выдаёт идеи чересчур сумасшедшие даже для него.

Не из камня? А из чего тогда? Не из сыра же!

Хотя почему бы и нет? Кто вообще сказал, что бескрайние просторы космоса существуют? Кто может дать гарантию, что их планета не накрыта прозрачным колпаком и не стоит на столе какого-нибудь демиурга, который из интереса повесил внутрь круглый кусочек демиуржьего сыра? Или не сыра.

Что вообще едят демиурги, интересно? Возможно, звёзды. Насыпают их, как хлопья, в большую тарелку, заливают молоком черепахи, на спине которой покоится вселенная, и…  
Кирюин Шо, остановись. Тебя понесло куда-то не туда. Какие демиурги? Какая черепаха? Какой сыр в конце концов?!

— Сыр… — буркнул сквозь сон Ютака и причмокнул губами. Кажется, ему снилась пицца. Большая пицца размером с Юпитер, где на каждом кусочке салями жили пиццерианцы, воюющие с кусочками ананасов. Бред? Разумеется, это ведь сон, ему положено быть бредом.

Чтобы отвлечься от внутреннего спора «рацио» и «анима» и настойчивой белой обезьяны, Кирюин засунул в уши наушники и включил любимый плейлист. Бредовые мысли сразу снесла громкая волна божественно прекрасного вокала.

Сначала музыка, потом болтовня с сомемберами, изучение стопки очень важных бумаг, ещё раз музыка, фильм в самолёте по настойчивой просьбе Ютаки, короткий сон, плотный обед, заселение в гостиницу и спасительный громкий брейнсторминг на короткие три с половиной часа — только в таком темпе дня Кирюину удалось дотянуть до вечера, не отвлекаясь на глупые и абсурдные мысли.

Но вечером, когда прекрасный ужин был утрамбован в желудок, а глаза начали слипаться от усталости, истосковавшаяся по вниманию белая обезьяна снова дала о себе знать тягучим посасыванием под ложечкой и настойчивым постукиванием по внутренней поверхности подсознания.

— Луна сегодня такая красивая… — сказал Ютака. Он курил на балконе и любовался на ночной город вокруг гостиницы. К вечеру распогодилось, и теперь на небе лениво бледнела половина луны. Кирюину она напомнила дольку лимона и утренние размышления об этом космическом камне.

— Интересно всё-таки, какая она на вкус… — протянул Кирюин, а секунду спустя понял, что сказал это вслух. — А… в смысле… Я имел в виду…

Не хватало ещё, чтобы Ютака решил, что у Кирюина вообще крыша поехала.

Однако Ютака спокойно затушил сигарету о стеклянную пепельницу и поставил её обратно на маленький столик на балконе.

— Хрен знает, — сказал он и сладко потянулся, так что позвонки хрустнули. — Спроси у того, кто её каждый месяц жрёт. Вкусная, видать.

Кирюин в упор посмотрел на него. Издевается, что ли? Это, между прочим, серьёзный вопрос! Может быть, не самый адекватный, но важный. И ему, Кирюину Шо, не очень-то приятно, когда этот вопрос высмеивается очень близким человеком.

Ютака брякнулся на кровать рядом и потянулся за поцелуем. Губы у него были горькие от табака.

— Ну, жвачку-то хоть пожуй сначала! — разворчался Кирюин уже после долгого поцелуя. Голова немного закружилась. Кажется, табак умудрялся вызывать приятные ощущения, даже если не курить. Или это просто эффект от другого сильного наркотика по имени Кян Ютака. Или два в одном, поди разбери точно.

Половина луны тоскливо таращилась с неба прямо в окна номера, в котором был выключен верхний свет и горел только один ночник, чтобы уж не совсем темно. Мало ли, какая дрянь водится в темноте… Кирюин не особо хотел встречаться с этой дрянью, благо, её можно отпугнуть светом.

— Есть хочу… — пробормотал Ютака и потёр живот. — Я не наелся в ресторане… Давай закажем в номер что-нибудь?

Кирюин был не против. Не то, чтобы он сам был голоден, просто хотелось сжевать какой-нибудь вкусной мелочи.

Ютака заказал пирожные, фрукты и вино, хотя Кирюин был категорически против того, чтобы пить накануне выступления. Но раз уж принесли, не воротить же нос демонстративно. Да и вино выбрано хорошее. Чуть-чуть можно.

— Завтра у тебя уже день рождения, да? — Ютака хитро и шало улыбался. — Мне не терпится подарить тебе свой подарок.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что мой самый желанный подарок сидит сейчас рядом? — Кирюин прикоснулся краем своего бокала к бокалу Ютаки. — Или ты решил перевязать себя красной ленточкой? Я не против, мне уже нравится.

В этот раз у губ Ютаки был сладкий привкус шоколадного чизкейка и красного вина. Вкус растормошил белую обезьяну, которая уснула было в подсознании, но вновь встрепенулась и напомнила о себе яркой вспышкой настойчивой мысли.

Кирюин с тоской посмотрел на луну за окном.

— Я ведь могу поделиться с тобой чем угодно, да? — спросил он. Ютака в этот момент как раз набил рот чизкейком с черникой, поэтому смог ответить только глухим: «Угум». — Только не смейся, ладно?

Ютака наградил его выразительным взглядом: «Мы с тобой вместе дохрена лет. Ты серьёзно? Говори уже!»

Собрав смелость в кулак и отогнав чувство нестерпимого стыда, Кирюин повторил фразу, которой утром пытался избавиться от белой обезьяны в своей голове:

— Я хочу укусить Луну.

Ютака вопросительно поднял бровь. Потом усилием проглотил чизкейк и дополнил своё удивление лаконичным:

— Чё?

Может быть Ютака и был немного не от мира сего, но всё-таки не настолько, чтобы подхватывать любую бредятину. Если он и подхватывал, то только самую отборную и отбитую, а не такую унылую, как возможный вкус, чёрт бы её побрал, Луны.

Но только с Ютакой невозможно было идти на попятную, если уж начал вываливать бред. Поэтому Кирюин продолжил:

— Я проснулся сегодня утром с этой мыслью. Мне стало очень интересно, какая Луна на вкус. Возможно, как камень, но камни Земли должны отличаться, потому что другие условия. А может, она вообще не каменная, а из чего-то съедобного. Вроде… ну, например…

— Вроде сыра? — Ютака рассеянно подхватил цепочку рассуждений. — Кто-то повесил в небо кусок сыра, а так как он периодически тухнет, то этот кто-то меняет кусочек каждый месяц?

— Как-то эта Луна не похожа на сыр… — Кирюин подбородком указал на лунную половинку в небе. — Слишком бледная. Или это… Тьфу, Ютака! Я ведь серьёзно!

Опять издевается! Кирюин же попросил не смеяться…

Ютака пожал плечами.

— Чего размышлять-то? Давай просто попробуем, и всё.

Пришла очередь Кирюина поднимать бровь и спрашивать короткое и ёмкое:

— Чё?..

— Ничё. Давай просто отщипнём от Луны кусочек и попробуем, из чего эта штука сделана.

Кирюин окончательно запутался, кто из них двоих свихнулся, а кто подыгрывает. Но Ютака на полном серьёзе встал и пошлёпал босыми ногами на балкон, где протянул в небо руку и сделал вид, что отщипывает что-то. После чего вернулся и приказал Кирюину закрыть глаза и открыть рот.

На язык легло что-то сладкое с банановым ароматом. Зубы погрузились в вязкую, упругую структуру. Мармелад! Ютака дал ему дольку бананового мармелада.

— М… лимонная… — прозвучал совсем близко голос, лениво тянущий гласные. — Надо же. А я так надеялся, что она из сыра… Зато не тухлая. Представляешь, тухлая Луна?

Кирюин поймал себя на ощущении, что проклятущая белая обезьяна исчезла. Ютака своим фокусом умудрился убедить настырную мысль, что она додумана до победного конца.

Маленькая игра, которая выросла из бредового желания, благодаря удивительной одной волне, на которую Ютака и Кирюин научились запрыгивать в любой момент. Пожалуй, именно это свело их однажды и до сих пор продолжает быть тем, что связывает их, чересчур разных.

— Ты удивительный, — сказал Кирюин, когда Ютака наполнил их опустевшие бокалы вином. — Я правда…

Договорить ему не дал поцелуй со вкусом лимонного мармелада. Или Луны. Зависит от того, что хочется попробовать.


End file.
